


Tańców kilka

by AmaWatte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaWatte/pseuds/AmaWatte
Summary: Obserwator nie może znieść widoku Coreya całowanego przez Masona
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Lucas, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt





	Tańców kilka

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, tym Pasożytem jest Mason. Tak, Obserwatorem jest Lucas. Tak, Brunetem jest Corey.  
> Lucas jakimś trafem żyje i ma się całkiem nieźle.  
> Morey też ma się nieźle

_Wyglądają jakby tańczyli_. 

To pierwsza myśl Obserwatora.

Brunet przyciska kochanka do swojego ciała, nadając im rytm. Podczas niesłyszalnej dla nikogo solówki, dotyka wargami miękką skórę szyi i znaczy ją czerwonymi śladami. 

Obserwator drży ze złości. To on powinien rozkoszować się dotykiem bruneta!

Jego drugą myślą było _Ja też chcę!_

Stalker przysuwa się bliżej okna, by mieć lepszy widok na parę. 

Przepraszam, Obserwator, nie Stalker. 

Nie jest Stalkerem czy jakimś psychopatą — myśli wyjątkowo trzeźwo i nie robi nikomu krzywdy, tylko bacznie obserwuje i spisuje każdą wykonaną przez Bruneta czynność.

Obserwator wraca myślami na Ziemię; para kochanków zdążyła pozbyć się koszulek i po oznaczać się po torsach.

Obserwator, ogarnięty znanym uczuciem, cofa się, łamiąc cienką gałązkę, która wydaje cichy trzask. 

Obserwator jest wściekły, a przez to robi się nieuważny, przez co gałąź łamie się.

Brunet, dzięki wyostrzonemu słuchowi, wyłapuje dźwięk i odrywa się od człowieka, będąc gotowym na obronę kochanka. 

Obserwator przeklina i wycofuje się, gdy słyszy dochodzący z piersi Bruneta warkot. 

Warkot świadczy o tym, że Kameleon będzie bronił swojego człowieka; ludzki umysł Bruneta i jego wewnętrzne zwierzę zgadzają się z przywódcą, Kameleonem, wiedząc, że nie mogą dopuścić, by Człowiekowi stała się krzywda.

Obserwator zostaje ogarnięty zimnym gniewem, jednak wie, że nie może działać pochopnie. 

Wycofuje się jedynie, tym razem ostrożniej i planuje. 

Skorpion złapie Pasożyta i go usunie. 


End file.
